What About Me?
by Red Rose Production
Summary: This is my first Supernatural fan fic and I'm new to the series. This is the story about John Winchester's daughter. The middle child that is always overlooked. Chapter Two has a new ending.Rated for Languge. NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Sarah! SARAH! Get up! You're going to be late." John booming voice filled the room as he stood at his daughter's door trying to get his middle child out of bed so she won't be late for school. His ear was against the door but he could hear no movement inside the room. Nothing. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it but the door was locked. He looked down the small hallway and saw his two sons at the kitchen table.

Dean was looking down at his duffle bag as he packed for a hunt. Sam was going over his notes for his Social Exam. They both were trying to ignore what was going on.

"Can you believe this? Who does she think she is? SARAH! Open this door!" John yelled at the door. Nothing. "Dean, get me my pick." John looked at his oldest son.

"Dad, are you sure you…?" Dean started but was interrupted by his father deep voice. "Dean! Get that pick!"

Dean scratched his head and then looked through the duffle bag for his father pick kit. He brought it over to his father. Who took it aggressively from his hand and started picking the lock on the door.

Once John unlocked the door, he opened it and enters the dark room and then he switches on the light. He looked down at the bed and saw his daughter sleeping and headphones over her ears. He could hear Metallica coming from them. He pulled the headphones off her head. "Get up now!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sarah rolled over and glared at her father. She pulled her covers over her head and put her back to her father.

"Sarah! Get out of bed." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sarah tried to pull her arm away from her father when he noticed red scars on her wrist.

"What is this, Sarah?" John asked he daughter as he let go of her arm.

"Its none of you business." Sarah said as she picked up a black hoddie off the floor and put it on over her Black Sabbath t-shirt. "I'm up. Now get out of my room."

"Sarah, tell me what that is all about." John insisted.

"You really want to know? First this is the fifth house we moved to this year and it isn't even June yet. Which means this is the fifth school I have been and I don't make friends there cause lets face it, I'm probably won't be there long. The only people that I see are my family. There is Sam who is too busy being the brains in the family. Then there's Dean who is usually gone on hunting trip being dad's shadow. And I am in the middle of this not knowing where I fit in this messed up family because I don't have the brains and I refuse to go hunting after myths. Finally there's my dad, the guy that drags me around the country killing fucking demons because fifteen years ago he thinks that his wife was killed by a demon. Well fuck dad, she gone. She's not coming back; no matter how many demons you kill. She is DEAD. D-E…"

Sarah ranted until she felt a sharp sting on her face. Her hand quickly went to her mouth when she realized that her father just hit her. She looked in his eyes and there was nothing but rage in them. Sarah wiped her mouth and saw blood on her hands. Dean and Sam were both standing in the hallway and when Sarah looked at them; they both looked to the ground and walked back to the kitchen.

"Don't you dare say things like that again! I am trying my best here. If you think life is so horrible here why don't you just leave?" John yelled as he turned around and slammed the door behind him.

John walked into the kitchen and saw his two sons standing there looking at the floor. John went to the fridge and took out a jug of milk and poured into the bowl he already had cereal in it. Then he brought the bowl to the table and sat down and started eating. After a few bites he looked up at his sons. "Sit down and finish eating." They both did without hesitation.

Five minutes later, Sarah walked out her room with her coat on and a duffle bag hanging from her shoulder. She walked directly to the door, slipped on her high-tops and puts her hand on the doorknob. She looks back at the table and only Sam and Dean are looking up at her. She gives them a weak smile and then turn the doorknob and stormed out of the house.

There is silence for a few minutes as the three men eat their breakfast. John gets up and puts his bowl in the sink. He goes and grabbed his coat that is hanging on the back of the chair.

"Sam are you ready for you exam?" John said as he put on his coat.

Sam sat there in silence until her couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and looked at his father. "She is you daughter and you are going to treat her like that? You are going to her let leave?" Sam said defending his older sister.

"Sam! What are you doing?" Dean Said under his breathe.

John just turned to Dean, ignoring Sam, "I'll be in the car son." John said as he left the house.

"Sam what the hell where you thinking?" Dean said as he put his coat on and picked up the duffle bag.

"Dean, she is our sister and you are going to just stand there and let him treat her like that." Sam said trying to defend his sister.

"He didn't mean it Sam. You know as well as I do what day it is. It is a hard one for day and she didn't have to push his buttons like that." Dean put his bowl into the sink and then put the milk back in the fridge. "She'll be back."

Sam stood up and threw his schoolbooks in his backpack and put on his coat. "I hope so." Then they both walked out the door. Ready to start a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Six Years Later

Sarah is started awake and is gasping for air, she looks at the clock and the green lights tell her its 3:12 in the morning. Her hands cover her face as she takes deep breaths.

"Hey sweetie, Whats wrong? Another dream?" says a groggy voice behind her, as he sits up and rubs her back.

Sarah nods her head and looks towards the man in her bed.

"Tell me about it." He said as her grabbed her hand.

"I was walking down this long dark hall. At the very end there was this box covered in dust." she paused just for a moment then she continued. " I opened the box but there was nothing in there. I looked up and saw a mirror with my reflection, but my eyes were this black colour. Then in a instant I turn into my..." she paused for a moment "...a man."

"Did you know him?"

"Yes."

"What is his relation to you?"

"Do we have to talk about this now, Pete?" Sarah said as she stood up and put on her robe and started walking to the bathroom.

"Well, you have been having these kind of dreams for a long time now and I just want to help you figure it out." He grab her hand before she could get away.

"Pete." she wined a little. "Your not my psychiatrist anymore, I don't want you analyzing my dreams." She pulled away and headed towards the door.

"It was your father, wasn't it." Pete said and stopped her as she reached the door.

"The box represents something that you want to remain a secret, the dust is that you haven't thought about it in a long time and seeing yourself and then your father could me that there is something about yourself that you see you in father. Now you eyes being dark, I'm guessing it has to do with a dark part of your soul that connects you with your father."

Sarah just stood in silence listening to her man talking.

"Sarah, you told me a lot about yourself in our time together. You told me you had a hard time when you left home and you told me about your...problems. But all you told me about your family is that you don't get alone with your father. Now we've been together for two years and I've know you for five years and I think I should know what it is that you are keeping to yourself. It is not healthy to let it ball up inside. I'm here for you. Please let me in."

Sarah just stood there with her back to Pete, it was only a minute but it felt like an eternity.

Pete raised his voice "Talk to me."

Sarah slowly turned around and give Pete an unconvincing smile "I don't want to talk about this right now, I have class in the morning."

Pete stood up and made his way to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I just want to be there for you. You know that right."

Sarah smiled up at him and gave him a soft kiss "I know and when the time comes, I will let you know. But right now I can't."

Pete kissed her "I love you!" he said as he started pulling her towards the bed.

"I love you too. I just need to get a glass of water." Sarah said smiling as she pulled away from Pete and headed to the door. "I'll be back in a second."

Sarah went down stair to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. As she was drinking she saw the phone flashing indicating that there was a new message. She pushes the play button and an old familiar voice comes on.

"Hi Sarah, well at least I hope this is the right Sarah. It's Sam. I've been trying to track you down for a while and I really hope that I have the right Sarah but ummm...dad is missing, Dean and I have been trying to find him for a bit. So...if you want to...give us a call. We miss you...I miss you. Bye"

Sarah stood there in shock "For fuck sakes." she said under her breath, she downs the rest of the water and headed back up stairs.

"Pete you are not going to believe this." She calls out from the stair and makes her way to the bed room. She finds the bed empty. "Pete? Pete?" She looks around the room then she glance in the bathroom. "Pete?" She shouts with more panic.

She finds herself looking up at the ceiling and she screams "PETE! NO!" She stands there are she watches her husband pined to the ceiling and him bleeding from his torso. And in an instance he burst into flames.

Tears run down her face as the room is engulfed with flames. Suddenly arms wrap around her and pull her out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Few Hours Earlier**

"So it says here that there has been strange deaths up in Red Willow Nebraska. There has been 6 victims in the last month all of which have been found beheaded. Heads were no found." Sam says as he reads the paper. "If we leave in now we will make it my morning. What do you think?" There was no response. "Dean? DEAN."

Dean is sitting at the bar eyeing a pretty blonde bending over as she plays pool. She looks over her shoulder at Dean and gives him a big smile. Dean smiles back and chuckles to himself as he goes back to his beer. He looks up at Sam, who is giving him a stern look. "What?"

"Did you hear a word I said?' Sam said annoyed.

"Yeah, Something about heads not found up in Nebraska." Dean said as he sneaks another peek at the blonde.

Sam is all of a sudden in pain and his hands went right to head to hold it as he falls off his stool.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he quickly got of his stool and was right beside his brother side. "Sam! Whats going on?"

Few seconds past and Sam looks up at Dean. He wipes his nose and finds blood on his hand. Dean helps Sam up onto the stool.

"Another Vision?" Dean asked as he sat down.

Sam nodded his head. "It was about Sarah. Her house is going to burn down."

"What?"

"What ever we are looking for, its going to get our sister tonight." Sam said before he chugged his beer. "We go to her."

"Hi! My names is Amber." The blonde came up and leaned on the bar with her back to Sam. "Is there something you?"

"Yeah, that's nice." Dean said as he pushed her to the side so he could talk to his brother "Sam are you crazy? The last time we talked to her, and when I say we I mean you, she wasn't too thrilled."

"Dean, she did give us a phone number and told us that she is living in Bend Oregon. That is a good start. We need to get there.

"Sam we have no clue when this is going to go down, Oregon is two states over and we haven't talked to her in two years. What if she is somewhere else?" Dean said as he drank some of his beer.

"We have to try." Sam stood up, took his phone out and started dialling as he walked outside.

Dean growled under his breath and put a fifty on the bar and followed his brother.

Sam was on the phone pacing in front of the bar. "Shes not answering. I got the machine... Hi Sarah, well at least I hope this is the right Sarah. It's Sam. I've been trying to track you down for a while and I really hope that I have the right Sarah but ummm...dad is missing, Dean and I have been trying to find him for a bit. So...if you want to...give us a call. We miss you...I miss you. Bye"

Dean hit Sam in the arm. Sam backed up holding his are "What the hell?"

"What was that? Telling her about dad? You were supposed to tell her about the fire or try to get her out of the house."

"We are going right now. We are going to find her and get her out of that house." Sam said as he started walking towards the Impala.

Dean followed behind him. "We're never going to make..."

Sam turned around and raise his voice "Why don't you want go get her."

"Because she left Sam. She wants nothing to do with us. We haven't seen her in six years. She won't even talk to me. She only talked to you once she found out that YOU left the family."

"Dean that is stupid. She is still our sister and I saw her dying in a fire. She is still family and I know you still care for her."

Dean looked away from Sam and sighed. "Okay Sam. Lets go get her."

**In Oregon**

Sam got back into the car with a phone book and he tosses Twinkies to Dean. "Okay, Here is her number and her address."

"Good. I hope were not too late." Dean said as he drives out of the parking lot.

They pull up to the house and see a fire already started upstairs. They both rush out of the car and run into the house.

Dean runs up the stairs and see Sarah in the doorway of the room that is engulfed in fire. He wraps his arms around her and pull her out of the room, then he carries her, over his shoulder, down stairs. "NO. LEAVE ME BE. LET ME DOWN." She screams as she pounded Deans back.

Sam opens the door for Dean and they go outside.

Dean lets Sarah down on the lawn as she cries into the grass. Sam and Dean watch her as the house goes up in flames.

Dean gives a look to his brother, as if to say 'We did good.'


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on the lawn watching the fire fighters take out the flames. Sarah just stares at the black smoke rise into the night sky. Sam sits beside her and holds her in his arms. Dean stands behind them looking at the big crowd of neighbours gathering around the police cars and fire trucks.

An officer walks up to Dean "Does she have a place to stay tonight?" Dean nods his head. "Yeah, I'm her brother. She can stay wig me. Us." Dean indicates to Sam on the grass with Sarah.

"Great. Can I have you number to get a hold of her." the officer asks. "Yes." Dean nods his head, writes his number on a piece paper and gives it to the officer. "Thank you" the officer walks away.

"Sam." Dean walks up to the two on the floor. "We should get going."

Sam nods his head and turns to his sister. He rubs her back and gently speaks "Sarah, we should get going, you can stay with Dean and I tonight." Sarah slowly looks at Sam with her tear stained eyes. She stands up and just starts walking.

Sam stands up and gives a confused look at Sam. Then they start walking after her.

"Sarah!" Dean calls after her. She says nothing. He hollers again. "Sarah!"

"Leave me alone." She calls back and walks faster.

"Sarah" Dean calls once more.

Sarah turns around and yells "LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. You are not my family anymore. My family, just died in that house. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She collapses in the middle of he street.

Sam slowly walks towards her and speaks softly. "Sarah, just let us help you tonight. Tomorrow you can walk away and never see us again. We won't try to find you. You can have your own life. But tonight you need to be with someone. Let us help you. Please." He squats down beside her.

Sarah nods her head as she pulls her brother towards her, wraping her arms around him and buries her head in his chest and lets out a big sob.

Sam looks at Dean and quietly asks "Can you go get the car?" Dean nods his head and turns around to get the impala.

It wasn't long till the car pulled up. Sam helped Sarah into the back seat and he sat beside her. Dean looks back "I guess I'll be you chauffeur for this evening." Sam glares at Dean. "Okay...no the time."

The reached the motel and helped Sarah into bed where she fell asleep with in minutes.

**The Next Morning**

Sam sits up in the bed and sees Dean sprawled out on the couch, he looks over to the bed beside him and finds it empty. He jumps out of bed and wakes Dean. "Dean. Dean. Shes gone. Sam runs outside looking around for any sign of her.

Dean slowly rolls out of bed and walks out the door. "Sam, you said she could leave. So she probably did.

"What are you guys doing outside in your boxers?" Sarah asks as she looks through the door with a towel over her head.

Sam and Dean look back at her. Dean then looks at Sam and glares. He walks back inside where Sarah is drying her hair with the towel as she sits on her bed. "You really think I would leave without saying thanks?" She had a weak smile.

"I don't know what you would have done. It's been six years." Dean said as he slips on his jeans.

"Dean" Sam said sternly as he sits accross from Sarah. "I'm glad you didn't go. I'm sorry, Sarah. This should not have happen. We should have been here sooner."

"How did you even know this would happen?" Sarah asks as she combs her hair with her fingers.

"I saw it." Sam said uneasily. "You see I have these visions of what is going to happen. I don't know why. But I do. Who was he?"

"Pete. Peter. He is...was my fience. The wedding...was going to be in June." Sarah says trying her best not to cry. "I don't want to talk about him anymore. Lets just go out for breakfast. There is a great pancake house just down the street."

Sam stand up and slips on his jeans. "Breakfast sounds great."


End file.
